


Fax to the Future

by BaronessaScarpia



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Back to the Future References, F/M, LOTS OF DWANGELA, Maybe a lot of paradox, Mother/Son Bonding, Sprinkles doesn't die, Time Travel, dwangela, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronessaScarpia/pseuds/BaronessaScarpia
Summary: Set in season 4 episode 1. Michael hits someone with his car... But its not Meredith, it was a random guy who appeared in front of his car out of nowhere, he looks oddly familiar... But the blonde hair, the small nose and the widely set eyes don't seem to ring a bell in Michael's head. Maybe he is here to prevent a certain cat's death. And the break-up of his parents. Time Travel AU.
Relationships: Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Phillip Schrute & Angela Martin, Phillip Schrute & Dwight Schrute
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Dwight and Angela could have been together sooner if Dwight hadn't killed Sprinkles bothers me. So here is an AU with Phillip included. WARNING, maybe the time travel won't make any sense, but just ignore all of that lol. Also, english is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes, however I hope you enjoy this story :)  
> I love Dwangela.

2007.

"This is going to be a very good year. Very good. Jan is at home. Jim is back. My protege Ryan is at corporate. Good stuff. Um… Andy and Dwight are rockin’ the sales team. I feel very blessed." Michael told the camera as he drove into the parking lot. BUMP "OH G-" He just ran over someone with his car. 

"Oh damn" He heard Meredith yell as she was on the paviment, at least he hadn't hit her, she was pushed out of the way by the guy he did hit. Michael got out of his car as quickly as he could. "Dear God" He saw a young man, maybe Ryan's age, or a little younger on the floor unconcious. His blonde hair was all tousled, his glasses flew across the parking lot and he seemed to have broken his arm. "He appeared out of nowhere"

"Should we take him upstairs?" Meredith asked as she stood up smoothing her skirt. "Yeah, its better if no one else sees this, take him to the entrance, I will park the car" Meredith did as told and was going to drag the guy by his arms. "Gosh Meredith, no! Can't you see that his arm is all twisted? Drag him by the feet" 

Michael got into the car again and looked at the camera. "I still feel very blessed, I just hope that the kid is alright,"

INTRO MUSIC

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have some bad news. A young man was hit by a car" Michael said entering the office, everyone frowned, looked at each other and started to murmur. "Right now in the parking lot" Everyone started to talk louder, worry written on some of their faces.

"Did you see the person who hit him?" Jim asked, hoping that Michael hadn't been part of the tale. 

Michael seemed a little evasive. "Um, no I did not-" 

"Doesn't matter, we can check the security tapes" Dwight said as a matter-o-fact. 

"Michael, did you take him to the hospital?" Pam asked a little worried. 

"Um... No, he is downstairs with Meredith" 

"Did Meredith hit him?" Oscar asked confused.

"No, he saved her, as the car was going to hit her in the first place, and I of course was there immediately"

"But you did not see who did it?" Oscar questioned further.

"I couldn't... Because I was in the car" Michael said looking at his feet.

"Who was driving?" Jim asked, already knowing the answer.

The uncomfortable silence said everything.

"Oh, Michael..." Pam sighed.

The tense atmposphere was cut by Meredith entering the office. "Someone can bring the kid here? He is unconcious downstairs, and I cannot lift his ass" She then proceded to go the kitchen.

"He is unconcious? Michael, why didn't you call 911?" Pam exclaimed worried. 

"That number is for real emergencies Pam, not some kid fainting" Michael tried to lower the profile of the situation. He also used that number for people to return his calls, but he did not mention that part.

Jim and Dwight quickly went downstairs to get the boy, followed by Andy who also wanted to help. Some moments later Dwigth entered with the young man on his arms, cautious since his right arm was broken. 

"It seems that the kid has a broken arm, he has some scratches on his forehead and cheek, but I don't think he is severly injured" Dwight said walking to the conference room to gently place him on the table. Of course, everyone followed.

"We should check his wallet" Creed said. "Good idea Creed, to see his documents," Andy replied. "Uh, sure, that" Creed said looking at both sides.

"He does not have a wallet, that is very suspicious, he might be a spy" Dwight comented cheking the young man's pockets carefully. The boy had a good amount of money, but no documents, nothing at all. Like he just appeared from thin air. Dwight looked at him closely, something about his face made him suspect that he had already seen him before, but nothing came to his mind.

"He is not a spy, Dwight" Jim clarified. However he also couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. 

Angela quickly entered the room with a first aid kit. She started cleaning the wound that was on his forehead.  


"I think the kid is alright, probably just a normal fainting" Michael tried to brush the subject off.

"When is fainting normal?" Stanley said with his crosspuzzle in his hand. "Michael, the boy has a broken arm because of you" Phyllis commented. 

"I do not think is fair to blame everything on me, what was this kid doing here in the first place? He is not a Dunder Mifflin employee. He can be a thief that came to rob something, I might just have saved the company and the building, and everyone inside" 

"Someone would come to rob, in the morning?" Toby asked softly.

"Shut up Toby, what do you know? You are divorced" Michael spat at him. He didn't need to deal with Toby right now.

"I think he is waking up!" Pam said drawing everyone's attention back to the boy. He in fact started to stirr in the table, he looked somewhat distressed. Everyone looked at him expectantly like if he was someone extraordinaire.

"Mom?" He managed to say. 

"Loser, asking for his mom" Michael laughed but he was shushed by everyone. 

"Mom, is that you?" He tried to move but Angela quickly put her hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Be careful, you are injured" Angela said uncharacteristically softly. The boy obligued and kept lying down, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He was disoriented.

"I had a terrible dream..." He rambled dizzily "I was at the farm... Then I got on the tractor... Bam... Then some guy hit me with his car..."

"Well, you are safe now, here at Dunder Mifflin" She assured him.

"Dunder Mifflin?!" He asked bewildered opening his eyes, forgetting about his dizziness. And was surprised by looking at his mother, twenty years younger. It worked, he thought. Remembering the reason why he was there. 

"Who are you kid?" Dwight asked, his face mere inches from the young man's face. Phillip looked now at his father, looking so young but still, very like him. 

"Dwight, leave him alone, he just woke up" Pam said trying to get him off of Phillip's side.

"No, its alright, I feel okay," Phillip said rubbing his head. 

"Ha! See? The kid is okay" Michael interrupted.

"What year is it?" He asked looking at all the familiar faces, looking rather young and strange to him. He knew that the incident of Meredith getting hit by the car was the exact day he needed to arrive, but still, he wanted to make sure.

"2007" Pam told him softly. 

"What kind of Back to the Future stuff is this, kid?" Dwight interrogated him. Phillip smiled inwardly, his father hadn't changed a bit in more than 20 years. 2007, he arrived then, just in time. He looked at everyone who seemed expectant.

"My name is Phillip Sch-" He scolded himself, "Phillip, uh, Shklovski" He cringed. I'm so stupid, he thought. He should have waited to think something more clever. In fact he should have thought of that before he even came here. 

"Russian? This guy can't be trusted, he is definitely a spy, Michael, I'm going to call the authorities" Dwight exclaimed already going towards his desk phone. Michael stopped him, already annoyed by his employee.

"I'm not russian. Well, my ancestry is russian but I live here, in Scranton, I am an US citizen." Dwight still looked suspicious. He was not going to trust this kid, even if there was something about him that intrigued him.

"Question" Phillip started, Jim gave him and odd look. "Is someone taking me to the hospital? Because I think my right arm is broken" He stated. "Michael, you have to take him to the hospital" Pam intervened. "Ugh, okay, lets go, kid, everyone go back to work" Everyone walked to their desks, bussiness as usual. Still Dwight couldn't shake the feeling that this kid arrived for something. Jim stared at Dwight, and tried to imagine Phillip with glasses. Something didn't add up. 

.:ooOOoo:.

Phillip Halsted Schrute decided after seeing the office documentary that he was going to change what happened between his parents so many years ago. He had seen the documentary three times before he decided to act on it (he always skipped the intimacy of his parents though, it was awkward enough when he saw it the first time). If his father hadn't killed Sprinkles, then things wouldn't have turned sour. There wouldn't have been no Andy, no cheating, no Senator, Isabelle, Esther, any of that. But he knew if he did something, then his existence would be in danger... But he thought it was a risk he was willing to take, he just needed to make sure that his parents would procreate the same day and year, and hopefully he would still be around. The next thing Phillip did was to watch the Back to the Future franchise many times, although time travel related movies had improved by the year 2034. Of course time travel was not common yet, very few have discovered the secrets of time, he managed to get a machine, it was just a pocket device really, he got it from a friend, like some type of "Doc" to his "Marty" Nobody knew of course, he would never reveal this to his parents, they would forbid his behaviour, and he didn't blame them, it was in fact, a very dangerous choice.

He had everything ready and planned. He took his wallet, that he would later hide, because if someone found his documents he would be toasted. He took some cash, he memorized some information about 2007 and the events that happened that year. He watched seven times the fourth season of the documentary, just to be sure what to do. He took a lovely picture, (that in fact was the picture of a painting his father insisted of having. It was the family portrait. Dwight, Angela, Mose and little Phillip, he was around 3 years old when it was made) He was sure that the picture could show him if he was doing a good job in the past, much like Marty's family picture in Back to the Future. If he didn't disappear then, it was all good. 

His parents were very happy, but Phillip hoped that they could have been happier sooner, and that was enough for him to make this decision. 

And then, he was hit by a car. Michael Scott's car. He knew Michael Scott, he had met him a few times before, he even had a crush on one of his daughters, who he met when the Scott family visited Schrute farms. It was weird now, though sitting next to him in the car waiting to get to the hospital. 

The hospital.

He couldn't go to the hospital. He didn't have any documents, ID, or anything of the sort. He actually didn't even exist yet. 

"Mr. Scott, I can't go to the hospital, I don't have my documents" Phillip said worriedly, but he tried to stay focused, so he wouldn't raise suspicion. 

"Well, I bet they can still check you," He answered flatly. "No Mr. Scott, I'm going to be okay," Phillip almost begged.

"Is it because you are russian? Are you like... Illegal?" Michael asked intrigued, whispering the last part. "No is not that, its just, uh" he was running out of ideas. Maybe nothing bad would even happen. But the bills, he didn't have enough money... He didn't think he was going to break his arm on his first day in 2007. "Mr. Scott, I do not have enough money for the medical bills" 

"Pff, don't worry about the cash kido, the company will pay for it" Michael replied calmly. "Did you tell them that you hit me with your car in the parking lot?" Then it hit Phillip, he just hoped his idea would work.

"Mr. Scott, I was hit in comany property, by your car that I also think is from the company, I need a job. I would sue you otherwise." He said as confidently as he could. 

"Are you threatening me, kid?" Michael asked cautiosly. "No, its just that... I love paper" Phillip clarified. He hoped that Michael would buy his lie. He had studied his character throughout the episodes of the documentary, he hoped that watching it many times would help him somehow.

"Really?" Michael seemed now curious, the tension started to subside.

"Yes! I always wanted to work at a paper company, that is why I was here this morning, I want to work at Dunder Mifflin. I just love paper so much, I dream about paper. I am a very hard-worker, alpha male, jackhammer-" He started to sound like his father, thing he wanted to avoid, since his look already gave him away a little. Michael gave him an odd look. "I am very good at math, and at sales, costumer service" Phillip lied about the last part, he thought that costumer service was for untalented idiots, but he needed the job for his sake, and his parents as well. "Anything, I could be your personal assistant, you can pay me minimum wage, I just really want to work in the office" He said, he started to grow desperate. 

"Woah, woah, calm down kid, I think it would be great to add you to the family if you love paper so much. I should call corporate, though" Michael said impressed by the eagerness of the young man, his ambitious energy reminded him of Dwight, and also because he creeped him out a little. Before Phillip could reply they had arrived to the hospital. "Well, here we are, now lets get that arm checked so we can forget about this whole incident" Michael told him with a smile.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into...?" He thought.

"Well, at least Sprinkles is safe" 


	2. Trusting Issues

"Alrighty kid, it seems everything turned out well" Michael said content exiting the hospital followed by Phillip, his arm on a cast.

"Thank you Mr. Scott" 

"Michael, you can call me Michael, I'm not that old" He scoffed. Phillip scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"I'd rather not. Can we go back to the office?" The blonde asked. He had a dull headache, he remembered that his glasses flew across the parking lot, it was a lost hope to retrieve them. 

"Don't you wanna grab some lunch? I'm starving" Michael asked as he hopped into his car.

"Long lunches outside are just excuses to procastinate, I would rather go straight to the office" Phillip said dryly. You need Michael to like you, he remembered. It was the only way to get the job.

"Don't be such a square, kid. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two" Phillip answered. "You have to enjoy life man, lets go somewhere fun! You are still young, live a little" Michael said as he started the car. 

"There are not much fun activities I can perform with my arm on a cast." Phillip reminded him. Michael shrugged disappointed. "Although," He started trying to fix his situation. "After that entertaining lunch, you might show me around the office," 

Michael smiled triumphantly. "That's the spirit!"

.:ooOOoo:.

"Where are you going Angela?" Oscar asked as he filled some paperwork. "I need to give Sprinkles her medicine," She adjusted the strap of her purse ready to leave. "Its not like it is your bussiness, Oscar" She said dryly before exiting the office. Dwight followed her with his eyes. When she was out of sight he got up to follow her. 

"Hey Monkey, where are you going?" He whispered although no one was near. "Oh hey D, I need to give Sprinkles her medicine, you know she is very sick" Angela replied a little upset. She had Sprinkles since she was in accounting school, she loved her cat very much, she prayed for her every night hoping to see her get better. 

"Don't you think you should put the poor creature out of its misery?" Dwight asked. The cat was just a waste of time and space at this point, and the animal was suffering. He knew, however that Sparkles, uh, Sprinkles really was special for Angela. 

"No Dwight, euthanize Sprinkles is not an option, I want her to go to Cat heaven" She spat upset. Dwight sighed, he loved Angela, she would hate him if he pressed the subject further, even though he wanted her to realize how much the cat was suffering, he would remain quiet, for her sake. He hoped though, that the cat would die soon.

"Fine, what about dinner today? I will cook for you. Cauliflower and noodles. Baked potato on the side." He changed the subject hoping for the tension to subside. She gave him a small nod. "Alright, I will see you tonight, then" She said before turning around. 

Dwight sighed again and looked at the ceiling. "Mercy-kill the cat, please"

At his desk Jim was trying to focus on his computer, but he couldn't ignore the events that had happened in the morning. The part about Michael running over someone was not surprising at all, the fact that he brought the kid upstairs instead of taking him directly to the hospital was not surprising either. The kid, on the other hand was very... odd. Jim couldn't find the words to describe him, he looked very familiar, in a way, even though he knew he had never seen him before. 

He snapped back to reality when Dwight sat at his desk. Jim looked at him, analyzing his face, of course he immediately noticed. "Why are you looking at me?" Dwight asked without looking back at him. "Uh, nothing" Jim said focusing back on his work. It didn't really matter, he probably won't be seeing the guy never again. 

.:ooOOoo:.

Hooters. 

"Mr. Scott, why did you choose Hooters? It is not a proper place for a lunch during working hours" Phillip remarked sitting on a stool. 

"You are a real tight ass, kid, you know that?" Michael said back. Phillip just ignored him, it was not a good idea to start a discussion with him. He needed Michael to like him, and he knew he liked secrets, inside jokes and really anything that he could be a part of. So he needed to avoid antagonizing him in any way. 

Phillip sighed. "Its just... I have a problem Mr. Scott, I didn't want to unleash my bitterness on you," He tried to put an act, even though he started to look like his father when he fake cried over Jim leaving the branch. "Oh no kido, what happened?" Michael asked worried, not even picking on his bad acting.

"It's a secret, can you keep a secret Mr. Scott? I know I just met you and that you ran over me with your car, but I feel like I can trust you" He continued. Michael nodded eagerly. "Is it a girl? I'm an expert in that field, love, you know. I am like Doctor Love" He spoke with confidence.

Yeah, I can work with that, Phillip thought. "Yes, exactly, you are very perceptive" Michael shrugged smugly. I already got him! Phillip thought supresing a smile. 

"I believe its an unrequieted love. Besides, she lives in Colorado" Phillip said, realizing that he was actually venting his private life to Michael Scott of all people, the father of the girl he actually liked. Well, he won't know for the next twenty years, so who cares, he thought.

"That is a difficult situation, but if you really love her you need to go get her man, because you know real love stories take time, that means you can still have fun until that day comes" Michael adviced. He thought the kid was alright, he was kind of awkward and tight, but he seemed nice and good hearted. 

"You are right, but for now I really want to focus on my professional life and get a job..." Phillip said trying to give Michael a hint. "I think you would be a fine adding to the family, but I still need to talk to corporate," Michael said losing a little interest in the conversation.

"I understand, its going to be hard, but I'm sure you will do an excellent job at making everyone satisfied" 

"Thats what she said!" Michael exclaimed jokingly. Phillip smiled a little, he got him.

.:ooOOoo:.

Angela arrived to her apartment to take care of Sprinkles, when she entered she was received by a chorus of meows and purrs, the only one of her cats that hand't walked to the door to greet her, was in fact Sprinkles. She searched for her and found her in a corner lying weakly. Angela's heart dropped to her stomach, the poor cat was breathing heavily. When Angela tried to talk to her she didn't even react or looked at her like she always did. In that moment she realized that it was Sprinkles last hours...

She took her carefully and laid her on a fluffy pillow, the temperture of the apartment was warm and comfortable, she wanted Sprinkles to be cozy in her last hours. Angela started to stroke her head softly, the poor cat purred weakly but with content. Angela's eyes began to water. So many memories began to flow her mind, she smiled remembering those times. When she was down, Sprinkles was always there for her, jumping on her lap and lying there comforting her with her purring. When she went to bed Sprinkles followed her as she read a book, and stayed by her side until she got up in the morning, everyday she walked to the door when she left and arrived from work, and followed her even when Dwight arrived with her. A single tear ran down her cheek as she kept stroking her fur. She decided that she wouldn't go back to work, she had already done most of her paperwork anyways. She needed to be by Sprinkles' side. 

In no moment Angela left her side. Until she felt her purr no more, her body stopped rising and she went limp on the cushion. But still, Sprinkles looked peaceful. Angela kept crying softly, her chest hurt and she couldn't stop shaking. After some minutes she started to pray, for Sprinkles to be in cat heaven, for the Lord to take care of her, and thanking him for letting the cat be around her so many years. Her other cats came to her as if sensing she was distressed and started to rub on her leg purring. She smiled a little, glad to have been able to spent Sprinkles last moments with her.

She felt her phone vibrating, it was Dwight. "Hi Monkey, hey, is everything alright?" He asked, his voice worried. "She is gone" Angela managed to say, her voice cracking a little. Dwight sighed. "I am so sorry Monkey, she is in a better place now, like you said" He answered sincerely. Angela knew Dwight didn't believe in cat heaven, he didn't even care for cats, he thought that they were completly useless, but still, he cared for her so he at least tried to support her, even though he didn't think the same. 

Angela sobbed some more. "About dinner," She started. "Don't mention it. I can come visit you if you prefer," He said, but by the tone of his voice it seemed like he wasn't finished, so Angela kept quiet. "And about Sprinkles, we can bury her in the farm, plant some flowers... something special" He offered timidly. Angela smiled softly her heart filling a little. "That would be nice... Thank you Dwight" She spoke quietly. "Alright, then its settled. Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked. She nodded even though they were speaking on the phone until she found her voice.

"Yes"

.:ooOOoo:.

Back at the office Michael and Phillip arrived. "I am really looking forward for the office tour, Mr. Scott" He said as both exited the car. 

"Yeah it's a wonderful place filled with love, we are like a very big family. Except Toby." Michael said the last part with disgust. Phillip wanted to laugh a little, he always found his hatred towards Toby funny, although, he crossed the line a little some times, most times. Both men got into the elevator and entered the Dunder Mifflin office, everyone was working normally, not even caring to look up. 

"Attention everybody, we are back, the kid... Uh, what was your name?" He asked him softly. "Phillip" the blonde answered. "Phillip is alright, it was just a broken arm. See guys? Nothing serious, right kido?" Michael asked him with a smile patting his shoulder, even though he was taller than him. "Yes" Phillip answered, he couldn't come acorss as weak right now, he needed the position, of whatever job the company gave him. "He will be staying for a while here, I will make him a tour of the office" Michael said signaling Phillip to follow him. Phillip followed but he felt a litte dizzy so he stumbled a little.

"Michael, he doesn't look fine" Pam retorted. "No, its quite alright, its just that my glasses broke this morning" Phillip replied steading himself on Jim's desk. Jim opened one of his drawers. "I bought these on a drug store, it may help, at least for now" He said handing him the glasses he used to impersonate Dwight that one time. "Oh, thank you" Phillip said taking the glasses and putting them on. "Its better" He said. Jim eyes widened a little as he looked between Phillip and Dwight. He looks so much like him, he thought. "Thanks" Phillip emphasized, then walked towards Michael. 

Dwight followed him with his eyes like a hunter. "I do not trust that kid" He spat. I think I will have to do some researh on this 'Phillip Shklovski', he thought. 

Jim got up and went to Pam's desk, unable to keep his thoughts to himself. "Am I going crazy or this guy Phillip looks a lot like Dwight?" He asked her resting his arms on the counter. "Now that you mention it, he looks a lot like him... You should use that to your advantage" She replied jokingly. "What do you mean?" Jim asked curious. "For a prank on Dwight, make him believe that its his relative from the future, like his son or something," Pam said uncapable of supresing a goofy smile. Jim's face lit up. Dwight would go crazy with that prank... And it made sense. The kid appeared out of nowhere, with no documents, he looked a lot like him, he even acted like him... It was too good to be true. All the information fell into place, like it was a puzzle. It seemed... Almost real. Even though it was impossible.

"Uuh Beesly, I am liking this idea"


	3. Meet and Greet

"So, this is my office," Michael told Phillip as they entered, the blonde instantly looked at the desk full of toys and of course the famous 'World's Best Boss' mug. 

"Its nice," He replied unsure of what else to say. It didn't matter Michael already walked towards the reception. 

"This is Pam-Pam, our receptionist, very cute, uh?" Phillip blushed by the awkward situation, Pam also looked at her hands a little embarrassed.

Aunt Pam, he thought looking at her. He didn't see her so often. But she was nice and sweet to him when the Halperts visited the farm. Looking at her he realized that Cece looked a lot like her mother.  


"Nice to meet you," Phillip said solemnly. Pam smiled at him "Nice to meet you too," Michael turned around to face Jim. 

"These are our salesmen, Jim Halpert and Dwight Schrute," Michael said gesturing to both men. Phillip could notice the change of tone when he mentioned both names. It was obvious that Michael had some sort of preference for Jim. It reminded him of himself and Phillip Halpert. They were the same age and everyone seemed to have a preference for the Halpert kid. He was tall and lanky like his father, and Phillip thought he could have been just as tall if his mother wasn't so short. Everyone always thought that he was weird, but his father reminded him that Schrutes had superior genes that common people could not yet understand. So they had a rocky relationship, since Phil Halpert seemed to have inherited his father's love for pranks. Even so, both Phillips were somewhat friends, more like frienemies much like their parents back in the day. 

"Nice to meet you," Jim said breaking the silence and offering his hand to greet him properly. "Likewise," the blonde answered giving him a firm handshake, like a good salesman. Dwight just looked at him coldly trying to intimidate him. Phillip was not surprised by his reaction, he was in fact, looking forward to it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Schrute," Phillip said offering his own hand without smiling. He knew his father's opinion about smiles. Don't let him think you are weak, or your chances of bonding with him are lost, Phillip reminded himself. Blue eyes met blue eyes but the salesman's face remained stern.

Dwight observed him cautiously. He shook his hand without saying a word and suddenly twisted his wrist softly as if trying to see if he had a wire, or some recording device. Phillip was again, not surprised. Before Dwight could examinate him any further, Michael slapped his hand away.

"Ugh, Stop that, Dwight, gosh" He said vexed. "Come on, I will present you to the rest," he said gesturing once again for Phillip to follow him. The blonde nodded respectfully to both salesmen before walking towards Phillys and Stanley.

Jim followed him with his eyes. He was surprised with the guy, he didn't even flinch by Dwight's strange borderline psychotic behaviour. Almost everyone that arrived at the office was immediately weirded out by the people that worked there. But Phillip, he seemed to fit right along. 

"Psst," Jim decided that it was time to start the prank. He made a signal with his hand for Dwight to come closer, of course he looked immediately intrigued. 

"I believe that this guy is not who he says he is" Jim whispered. Dwight nodded and then sighed exasperated. 

"I do too, I am 78% sure he is a soviet spy" He replied boring his eyes onto Phillip's back. Jim shook his head, Dwight eeyed him confused.

"I think that he is from the future," The lanky salesman said with confidence. Dwight's mouth fell a little as he looked intensely to the floor, a second later he scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, this kid is not from the future, I seriously believe he is a spy" He insisted. 

"But hear me out" Jim began. "He arrives with no documents, he appeared from thin air, and he seems too eager to work with us. Maybe he is trying to prevent something" As he finished talking, Jim rested his back on the chair again. Dwight seemed more hooked, but still was not sure.

"But what could he be trying to prevent? Do you think he is a future relative from someone of the office?" Jim shrugged. 

"I don't know, maybe" He said getting back to work as if the information was not important anymore, leaving Dwight with many questions and too little answers. Hmm, he thought. Who does this guy resemblance? 

"This is accounting, Oscar Martinez our queer representative and Kevin Malone, uh, yeah" Michael said gesturing to both men until he noticed someone missing. "Where is Angela?" He asked.

"She went to give her cat medicine at lunch break, haven't come back since" Oscar answered plainly. Phillip looked at him and supressed a tender smile. Oscar was his godfather, and he cared a lot about him. He supported him and tried to add a little normality to his life, since being a Schrute was not something to take lightly and obviously not normal.

"How is your arm?" Kevin asked looking at his cast. Phillip also saw Kevin often, in fact he gained a nickname from him 'Little Kevin'. The former accountant (at his time) said they had been best friends since he was a toddler.

"Quite alright, my body heals pretty quickly, so I am not worried" Phillip said looking at his mother's desk. Was Sprinkles dead? He thought, he felt a little dizzy but this time it was not because of his eyesight.

"Could you excuse me Mr. Scott, I need to go to the men's room" Phillip excused himself. Michael nodded. "Go ahead, is not like Kevin went before you" He laughed alone. Kevin looked at him embarrassed. 

Phillip entered the men's room and took the family picture out of his pocket. He sighed in relief. He was still there, the picture hadn't change a bit. According to the Back to the Future logic, it was a good sign. 

Suddenly the men's room flew open. It was Andy Bernard, he was not at his desk when he greeted Phyllis and Stanley earlier. Phillip quickly put the picture back on the inside of his jacket. 

"Hey how are you man?" He asked casually. Phillip had some mixed feelings towards Andy but he decided to simply keep his act on. He was in between of disliking Andy immensely and also pity him. Of course he would not have to pity him, if everything turned out well, there would be no cheating.

"I'm relatively good, not counting the broken arm" He replied flatly. Andy nodded obnoxiously, since it was obvious he was trying to create some type of small talk, thing the Schrute boy was not a fan of. 

"That was pretty crazy, that Michael hit you but at least you saved Meredith, right?" He said with a hint of amusement. Uh oh, the rabies, Phillip thought, I need to do something about that.

"Yes, I have to go back to Mr. Scott, uh, nice to meet you, Mr. Bernard" 

"How do you know my lastname is Bernard?" Phillip remembered that he was not yet formaly introduced to Andy, so he needed to think of something quick. 

"Mr. Scott told me a while earlier. I'm very good at retaining information." Phillip said before exiting the room.

"Take care lil' Ulna" Andy shouted behind him.

Phillip was introduced to everyone, except his own mother Angela, he hoped that she was alright... He hid in a corner and said a little prayer. He did not pray as much as his mother but it was still something he found comfort in. 

Suddenly Creed entered the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. Phillip saw this as the perfect opportunity. 

"Hello Mr. Bratton" He said cordially getting close, but not too close. He knew that Creed was... Well, he was a controversial man. 

"Hey kiddo, whats up?" He asked casually. Phillip looked at both sides making sure that no one was close to eavesdrop his conversation.

"I need an ID" Phillip said softly but surely. Creed looked at him blankly. "Okay" he said leaving the cup in the counter and walking away, Phillip followed him. As they exited the office Michael called for him.

"Hey Phil-o, come to my office" He said. "Sure Mr. Scott, give me a minute, I'll be right back" Phillip replied hurriedly. 

"Why do you need the kid, Michael?" Diwght asked. But it sounded more like a demand. He got up and walked to Micahel's office.

"None of your bussiness, Dwight-" Michael sighed. 

"As Assistant Regional-" He started but Michael closed the door on his face. 

Outside, Creed was making the ID for Phillip in his car, it looked pretty realistic, so he hoped it would work. "Uh, Phillip Shklovski, yeah S-H-K-L-O-V-S-K-I, my birth date... Uh, February 2nd" He needed to do quick thinking, he could not say he was born in 2012. "1985" I hope it is the right date, he thought. He filled the rest with fake information, it was not like he would stay too long, even though he actually wanted to spend some time with his young parents. Creed took a picture of him that looked very decent. 

"Oki doki, everything is ready" He said giving him the fake ID. How does this guy have everything on the trunk of his car? Phillip thought. "How much is it?" 

"Uh, $100" He said. Phillip looked surprised by the price, he couldn't spent so freely, and since this was something he really needed he just agreed. "Okay, here" He said giving him the hundred bucks. "Thank you" He said before walking to the back of the building. 

"No worries, Philbert" Creed said putting the cash on his wallet. 

Phillip had hiden in a bush a duffle bag filled with his clothes and personal items, he looked at it and realized that everything was there. He sighed in relief. He took his wallet and put his fake ID on top of his real one. I will hide the other later, he thought. He took the bag with his left hand and walked to the building again. When he arrived to the office he asked Pam if he could leave his bag at the reception, she nodded amicably but seemed curious. Phillip simply invented another lie. He sighed a little too dramatically.

"I was evicted today" He said to her. "Oh, I am so sorry," Pam replied empathetically. He actually didn't have a place to stay. Why didn't I plan this through? He thought. He was a very efficient and organized man, but this decision he made about time traveling was on a whim, very unlikly from him. It is done, he reminded himself. I just need to work with this situation, I have no choice. My parents are going to kill me when I return. Unwittingly he looked at Dwight who immediately looked at him with cold eyes, but Phillip was also a Schrute so intimidation would not work on him. I ought to respect my parents, but he is not my father yet.

"Phil, there you are! Come in," Michael said exiting his office. Phillip gave a respectful nod to Pam before walking to the office. Michael closed the door behind him. Of course, Dwight was not happy.

"As I told you, I think you would be a good addition to the family. You like my jokes and it seems that you work ethic is good, but most importantly you get my vibe" Michael began his little speech. Phillip just nodded. "We will call corporate now," 

"Wait, you will call them with me here?" The blonde asked bewildered. 

"Yeah" Michael said as he called for David Wallace. After talking with the secretary Phillip heard David's voice. Dear God, let this work, he thought closing his eyes.

"Hey David," 

"Did something happen' Michael?" He asked worriedly.

"No, well-"

"You said this was an emergency" 

"Look, an accident happened today in the parking lot. A young man was run over" 

"Dear God, Michael! How? Who? Is he alright?" 

"Yes he is right here with me, say hi Phillip" The blonde shifted uncomfortably. "Hello sir" He said.

"Uh, hello. Michael, can you pick up?" He asked. Michael now had the phone on his ear so Phillip could not hear the conversation.

"Who ran over him? This is serious Michael, he was injured within company property! He could sue and you know it is not a good time for the company"

"I know David, I know, but I think this is a sign, a very good one. The kid wants a job and he seems to have a lot of energy, besides he loves paper" 

"We can't hire more staff Michael,"

Michael turned around facing the window. "I promised him I would help him... He said he would sue otherwise... The car that hit him was also company property" 

"Who hit him, Michael?" 

"Um, I believe, I did"

"..."

"..."

Phillip wanted to die.

David Wallace sighed. "Michael, okay, we shall discuss this, can you come to New York now?"

"Sure, sure" Michael hang up. "Okay kid, stay here, I need to go to NY"

Phillip was regetting this decision every time he had to interact with Michael. But he was a Schrute, he had to remind that, he did not give up, he will fix everything. He just needed to hope for Michael to convince Wallace that he would be a good addition to the office and that the company should hire him. I will be leaving soon, I just need to be in the office daily for some time, and then I will go back to 2034, he thought.

"I believe you will do great Mr. Scott on my behalf, please remember that I really need the job" He said as both walked out of the office.

"Attention everyone, I need to discuss an issue in NY, Phillip will stay here for now" Michael said. Phillip again could feel his father's cold stare. Dwight hated him already and they haven't even talked yet. I will get him, he thought. He knew very well both of his parents. He looked to his mother's desk. She still hasn't returned.

Phillip looked at Creed. If someone hired him and he has been working for more than ten years in the company then maybe he stood a chance. Maybe Creed knew someone that could falsify some documents for him. He was discreet it is not like he would care about his bussiness.

He hoped that at the end everything would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving a little slow for now, but once everything is settled this story will have more fun interactions and of course more Dwangela! Next chapter will settle things a little more. Thank you for reading! Reviews always appreciated it! They inspire me to continue lol.


	4. Hello! Goodbye...

Phillip did not know what to do with himself at the office. He sat at the kitchen trying to come with a plan, and more fake information about himself. So far he got that he was an US citizen whose parents moved back to Russia, he was alone, had no friends, nowhere to live. He also had some interesting facts about himself: allergy to blueberries, because allergies were believable. Sadly, that was the only interesting fact he could think at the moment. He hoped, and prayed! That Michael would get him the job. 

Suddenly Kelly walked in. "Hey" she said getting a snack out of the fridge. 

"Hey miss Kapoor" Phillip answered waking up from his introspection. It was still weird to interact with people that were a part of his life in the future, although he just heard about Kelly, he knew that she ran away with Ryan to start a new life elsewhere, apparently California. Although, he wasn't so sure. His mother had admited that she hated both of them, so Phillip did not have much information further than the one that was on the documentary. Which was a lot, since Kelly talked way too much.

"Ugh, call me Kelly, I'm not old" She said sitting next to him. 

"Okay" He said awkwardly.

"I cannot believe Michael ran over you with his car. You know who he should have run over, Ryan! He is such a selfish self-centered man. I can't believe what he did, he should be the one with the broken arm. He left and Oh my God I will make him pay, I tell you, I will win him over, or not, I don't know yet. He needs to learn from his mistake, he won't use me again, that is a promise. I am too good for him anyways..." 

Phillip listened as Kelly rambled about Ryan, he just nodded trying to find a way to get out of the uncomfortable situation. He was not a fan of long shallow conversations, but it seemed that he would be having a lot of those if he wanted to survive in this place.

"Am I right?" She asked with impetus.

"Um. Yes." He answered with confidence but before she could continue her monologue Dwight entered the kitchen with his typical authoritarian intimidating attitude.

"Kelly, leave right now, I need to have a word with Shklovski" He demanded without looking at her. His eyes bore into Phillip's who felt relieved from Kelly's departure.

"We are having a conversation" She replied annoyed. If Phillip knows his father, and he is sure he does, then Kelly would leave either way.

"Leave" He again demanded her.

"Ugh, whatever beet farmer" She stood up giving Dwight a dirty glance before walking to the annex. Before Phillip could say anything, Dwight was already with his hands on the table looking at him threateningly.

"Hear me out young man, I do not trust you and I will do everything to prevent you from working in this office. You are inadequate for the job, and besides too young. You seem to lack the qualities needed" He said with clear diction never breaking eye contact. 

"Which are?" Phillip questioned him without blinking. He knew this game, he would not break so easily.

"For example, you say you are russian but you do not speak your mother language. That shows how little you care about your country and its culture, translate that to the work place, would you care enough to learn?"

Phillip cleared his throat and looked at Dwight intensely. "Mr. Schrute, I have my values and work ethics perfectly in place. I need a job, I am perfectly qualified. In fact, I bet I can outbest almost everyone in sales."

Dwight scoffed. Who did this boy think he is? "Right, that is ridiculous, you could not be able to do that"

"Alright, if I get a position here, of any kind I will try to outbest at least the majority of the sales team. I am very capable" 

"Okay, but if you fail, you leave" 

"Okay but if I win, I gain your respect" 

He only wanted his respect? What kind of game was this? 

"And I will accompany you to make a sale" 

Dwight hesitated for a moment. "It is settled then" he said offering Phillip his hand, he took it and gave it a good shake. He was not nervous, maybe a little, but he was sure he had the abbilities to win, he had learnt from the best after all. 

"I look forward to it"

"But remember that I. Do. Not. Trust. You" Dwight said emphazasing every word very close to the young man's face, then abruptly turned around to leave. Until, Phillip's voice interrupted him.

"Warum? Wenn du mich kennen würdest, würdest du mich mögen" 

Dwight turned around slowly and looked at him surprised. Phillip smiled inwardly, he felt smug right now. It caught his father off guard that he knew how to speak german. He really needed his father to like him, if he did not, then the travel wouldn't be fully succesful. He actually did not know what would be harder, bonding with his father or his mother.

Phillip raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Warum siehst du so verdächtig nach mir?" He continued to question him in german, it was fun to see his reaction. Take that Phillip Halpert, he thought. He did not know a language other than english so, Schrute 1 - Halpert 0. He shook his head lightly, he needed to concentrate in the present, or well, the 'past' for him. 

"Impressive. Russian man that speaks german fluently. That is very suspicious, but still an admirable quality"

"I already told you that I am an US citizen. I have never even lived in Russia. But thank you, I pride myself to have notorious qualities" He had confidence, Dwight respected that. Of course he would not say it to him.

"You might have potential, but still I do not think you will survive here" Dwight kept trying to make him feel inferior but it did not seem to work.

"I will, I left my home, my family and friends just to pursue this job, my dream is working in the paper bussiness" Phillip said and he actually felt a little nostalgic even though he had his father a few meters from him.

If it was true and judging by the kid's face it seemed to be true, Dwight was impressed by his conviction, it reminded him of himself a little. "Are you really risking everything for this job?" he asked more sympathetically although it was barely noticeable.

"You know what they say. Wer viel wagt, gewinnt oft viel." Phillip answered with a small smirk.

"I will be watching you" Dwight said pointing at him menancingly before walking out dramatically. Phillip smiled slightly. It is on, he thought. And he had the perfect ice breaker for his mother, he just needed to wait for the perfect moment.

.:ooOOoo:.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam" 

"Pama-lama, hey can you tell Phillip to wait for me in the building until the reunion finishes? It will be pass 5' so tell him to be patient" Michael said. "Okay I have to go, David is here. Hey Da!" And then he hang up.

Pam got up and walked towards the breakroom where she found Phillip getting a Baby Ruth from the bending machine.

"Hey Phillip," She said sotfly. He jumped a little by the sound of her voice, he was caught off guard. 

"Hey miss Beesly," He replied cordially. Pam chuckled feeling a little awkward by the 'miss Beesly' title.

"Just call me Pam" She said amicabily, he nodded a little uncomfortable so she decided to just tell him the message. 

"Michael said that you should wait for him in the building, he will return a little after 5" She said, he nodded. 

"Alright, thank you for informing me" Pam gave him a smile before walking back to the reception. 

He was very correct... He could not be older than twenty-five but he acted much older and it was odd. Jim was right, Pam thought, the guy really was something else, and he looked and acted quite like Dwight. He was now using the same glasses, she wondered how he would look with the parted hair. His hair was wavy and light blonde, he seemed to be a little shorter than Dwight, but still taller than most of the office. Pam knew that the prank had to work, anybody who did not know them would say they were related. 

Because of the ages it was unlikely (if not impossible) for the young man to be his son. Dwight was thirty-seven, the boy was in his early twenties, that meant that Dwight had to have fathered him when he was fifteen or something, which Pam thought was very, very unlikely. And a picture she did not want to imagine. Teenage Dwight? No thanks. 

This was weird, but then she remembered that all about the office was.

.:ooOOoo:.

When the clock hit precisely five o'clock, Dwight went to pick up Angela from her apartment. The look of distress on her face pained him, her cheeks and the tip of her nose and her eyes were red from crying, he saw the cat's corpse still on the fluffy pillow, but Angela told him that she had a box to put her for her burial. Dwight picked the cat carefully to put it in the small box gently, he was accostumed to dead animals, he usually did not treat them with gentleness, a cat would not make him feel any different. But it was Angela's cat, he had to do it for her. He knew Sparkl-Sprinkles was too dear to her heart.

The car ride silent, Angela would sob softly from time to time and Dwight would squeeze her hand comfortingly in return. He had asked for Mose to pick some nice flowers to plant on Sprinkles's grave, he desired to have everything ready and settled for the burial, although he wanted to dig the grave himself. 

They arrived to Schrute farms and Angela tried to hold back the tears, she really thought that Sprinkles had more time, but she reminded herself that it was God's plan. She was thankful that Dwight was there to support her and let her bury her beloved pet on his farm.

"Come on Monkey, I will take it-her" Dwight said sympathetically. Angela shook her head. 

"No, it's alright, I will carry her" She said with the little box on her arms. Dwight simply nodded and let her do what she wanted, he did not want to make her more upset.

Both slowly walked towards the open fields of the farm, next to a tree it was the perfect spot to bury Sprinkles. Dwight took of his jacket and tie and grabbed the shovel to start digging the hole. Angela watched him and instead of feeling aroused by the sight she only felt his unconditional love and it made her feel warm and hopeful about their future. Sure sometimes they had their ups and downs but overall it was a wonderful relationship.

Once the grave was finished, Angela took the little box and removed the lid to see Sprinkles one last time, she petted her fur softly and closed the box again. She gently placed it inside the grave before standing up. She said some meaningful words with Dwight by her side, he was silent but his pressence was comforting to her. She then said a little prayer in which uncharacteristically Dwight echoed her 'Amen'. Angela was again tear stained but she felt calm now. 

Dwight filled the grave again and asked Angela if she wanted to plant the flowers with him. She nodded silently. The flowers weren't fancy nor colorful, just some wild white and blue flowers that Mose found around, but for Angela it was perfect, it would be Sprinkles little place, and since those flowers were around the farm, everytime she would see them, her beloved cat would fill her mind.

When the little 'ceremony' finished Dwight stood besides Angela and put his arm around her shoulder moving a little closer to her, in return she rested her head on his side. It felt peaceful. No words were needed.

.:ooOOoo:. 

Phillip was sitting outside the building waiting for Michael to arrive. He did not want people to think he was a thief or something, so he could not stay upstairs alone, it was suspicious. He still did not have a place to stay the night, but he was not worried, he got a sleeping bag inside his duffle bag. He would be alright. He started thinking about the events of the day, so much had happened. He did not expect to have a broken arm, sure, he did save Meredith but just in time, he wanted to prevent the accident before the car would even arrive. Then the lastname failure, Shklovski? It generated more questions than answers, then the pathetic lunch with Michael, the fake ID from Creed, but to top it all his father hated him already and no signs from his mother throughout the day. Sprinkles was death he was sure of it, but at least he was glad that this time his father had nothing to do with it. Was this a good decision? Phillip thought, or was it just a stupid boy's dream trying to be the hero? He was no Marty Mcfly, sure he was better, he knew german and his body regenerated twice as fast as a normal person. But was it worth it? He was risking after all, his own existence. 

He took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it. Could he be risking his great life at Schrute farms with his loving yet weird family for this crazy time travel idea? I mean, I already did, Phillip thought. The cat died of natural causes, I could go back... But he wanted to stay a little longer... He wanted to make sure that there would be no break-up. Andy for example, he could not let Andy ruin things. Is not like mother would let herself be seduced by that singing buffoon, Phillip thought disgusted. Still, still... He needed to make sure. He buried his head on his non injured hand. What is wrong with me? He said to himself softly.

What would happen to Cece and Phillip Halpert? To Marie, James, Lisa and Michael Jr Scott? To Lisa most importantly. 

He hoped that Michael got him the job, if not, things would just get worse.

He messed with time, but damn it, he was going to succeed, he promised himself that. 

After some agonizing minutes he saw Michael's car arriving to the lot. Phillip got up immediately his heart hammering in his chest. Please, he begged to whoever was hearing his thoughts, let me have a chance.

Michael got out of the car and smiled at him. "Hey kiddo, how is the arm holding?" he asked amused.

I hope this is a good sign, Phillip thought. "I feel good Mr. Scott how did the meeting go?" 

Michael sighed. "God it was awful, David was very upset he told me to tell you to scram" 

Phillip's face must have been of pure shock and horro because Michael burst up laughing by the sight. 

"What?" The young man asked worriedly. It was not the time for jokes.

"Oh my God, your face" Michael managed to say between chuckles. He tried to control his breathing. "Kid, you" He started laughing again, Phillip was not having it but he was speechless so he just stared at him shocked.

"Y-You, sorry" He coughed. "David told me that since the company can't affor a lawsuit, and since you really seem eager to be a part of Dunder Mifflin, you could be hired as an assistant or something of the sort he let me manage that part. We can't pay you much but welcome aboard!"

I did it! I did it!! Phillip thought filled with joy or more like relief, he gave Michael a sort of hug with his good arm and he started laughing.

"Thank you Mr. Scott I promise I won't let you down" He said meaningfully. 

"I hope so! You start tomorrow, my friend" Michael said with a smile. 

"Will you need all my information and resume?" Phillip asked squinting his eyes a little. This part worried him to an extent

"We can discuss that later, now lets celebrate! For broken arms and new jobs! Oh and your girl, whats her name?" Phillip scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Uh, Lisa"

"To Lisa! Nice name," Michael said. Phillip smiled a little. He really got the job, he would do everything to keep it. He trusted his abilities and strenghts. This is for you mom and dad, he thought.

"Now lets go! What about ice cream?" Michael asked already worked up for some sugar. 

"Ice cream sounds nice" Phillip said. He would manage all of his problems later... For now he was just glad he got the job. 

Hello Dunder Mifflin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things will be more dynamic I hope, it will follow season 4 episode's plot lines with the alterations of this story. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review ❤ Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please review! <3 Thank u for reading.


End file.
